


remember

by demonbrats



Series: they gave me life, he taught me how to live it [1]
Category: Batman Incorporated (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batkids Age Reversal, Character Death, Ficlet, Funeral, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: jon talks at damian’s funeral.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: they gave me life, he taught me how to live it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	remember

“The first time I met Damian, I hated him. Damian was arrogant, rude, and honestly? An asshole, but as I got to know him, I learned that there were so many other things about him.. And I was lucky to have seen a side of him that no one else did.

”Damian was troubled, I knew— dad told me after I complained to him about Damian for the first time. He told me that Damian had it rough. I didn’t understand it at first. Not until I first learned that Damian’s mom was an assassin. And that Damian, himself, was, too.

“Everyone has seen Damian has someone who has to be tamed. Someone who needs to change. He did everything he could just do he could get his dads approval. He gave up everything for him, his mom even disowned him for it... Damian.. Deserved so much more, and it wasn’t fair that the cards weren’t in his favor for anything. He tried so hard, he just wanted to be loved. Loved without needing to do something. He thought that the only way to get love was by proving himself, he never understood unconditional love. Rao, Damian deserved unconditional love so much. He.. He has done so much for people. You should have seen how much he cared for his animals, too— the bats, he.. He- he always woke up early to feed them. I remember sleeping over and just seeing Damian getting up. Sometimes he invited me to go feed them, too. Sometimes even Titus came— him and Titus? So cute. He was so happy when he got him. He smiled a slightly each time he talked about him. He did the same with his cat, and his cow, too. Also his weird turkey.

“He always got so excited whenever he made his dad happy, but he always shut down into.. Into what everyone thought he was when he made his dad upset. All Damian wanted was to make his dad proud, yknow? I think that’s why he did what he did. Why he sacrificed everything. He though that his dad loved the city more than him, but- who can blame him?

”He called me when the suits got taken away, crying. Damian never cries. He said that he was going to get sent back to his mom because his dad loved the city more, that he would rather protect the city than keep his son... I don’t think ive ever seen this side of Damian, honesty. The one who would give everything up. Damian’s very possessive of things, but he did it. When he called me, he asked me to come over. To help him fight.

“I said yes since were the supersons, the supersons always came to each other when the other needed them. I wish I didn’t say yes. Alfred let us go too, I don’t think either of us would have expected him to..

”I.. I was given a task.. To- to befriend Damian. Bruce said that Damian needed someone to guide him. Damian needed a friend or something. Dad said I could go on solo patrols if I did this. I wanted to quit after the first day, but dad convinced me to stay. I don’t regret staying at all. Becoming close with Damian, just being his friend was.. So amazing. I learned so many things. Rao, Damian was so.. Loyal to a fault, too. When everyone was against me- Damian was there at my side. He never left me alone. I remember him sitting next to me when I was healing from getting stabbed with kryptonite, I remember him jumping in front of me so I wouldn’t get hit by fear toxin, I remember him pushing me out of the way and fighting Heretic off since Heretic had a sword with magic. 

“I remember him— I remember him calling to his mom to call him off, I- I re- remember how it got so loud all of a sudden, I couldn’t hear Damian’s heartbeat. I focused on Damian’s heartbeat, it helped me focus, I couldn’t hear his heartbeat. I remember screaming out for Duke, for Bruce. 

“I remember seeing my best friend with arrows sticking out of him and a sword in his chest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> jon was 12 1/2, Damian was 10 when they met. Damian died at 11, Jon was 13ish. Jon was on a team with Kathy, Iris West ii, Wally West ii, and Billy Batson. Jon was there for heretic. Jon was kinda like Damian’s beacon of hope. Duke basically just got there, didn’t really know Dami.


End file.
